


Still Perfect at 2am

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Between the softest ocs, Connor is a lovestruck boy, Darya is just, Delsh is a soft ship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't know, Just soft relationships, Kind of an au?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: Some nights like this one, they're in the kitchen at 2am. She's laughing at something he said, and god he's just so in love with her.





	Still Perfect at 2am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesquidliesthuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquidliesthuman/gifts).



> This is just,, a soft thing. Connor is not my OC! But i do have permission to use him!! Connor belongs to @thesquidliesthuman

I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me 

She is brilliance, she is tenderness, she is always the calm in the middle of the storm. Connor had never realized he loved her.. until he did. It was sudden, it was falling slowly and then all at once. She was everything, how could she not be? He loves her with every fiber of his being, it was easy to tell.

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine 

Some nights were harder, when she had trouble sleeping. So he'd stay awake with her, they'd always find something to do. And most of the time, she'd fall asleep easily. But some nights like this one, they're in the kitchen at 2am. She's laughing at something he said, and god he's just so in love with her. 

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it,  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

An idea struck, it was simple but hopefully he'll see her smile at him again. Connor took a hold of Darya's hand and tugged her off the counter with ease, wrapping an arm around her waist as he lowered her to stand on his feet. Darya looked up in confusion, before she realized what he was doing. The biggest smile lighting up her face, while he placed a hand on her lower back. His other hand taking a hold of her hand, holding it with such care as he marveled at just how perfectly her hand fit in his. 

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

Gently swaying them along to the rhythmic beat of her heart, Connor was solely focused on Darya. The way she relaxed in his arms, or the way she laid her head on his chest. He only held her closer from that point, tracing careful patterns onto the exposed patch of skin on Darya's lower back. Connor started to wonder what kind of engagement ring she would want.

We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Darya was content, so blissfully wrapped up in Connors embrace and listening to the hum of his heartbeat. He never failed to make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. It was moments like this where she knew, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. 

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight 

When Darya lifted her head to look up at him, Connor ran his hand up her back, slowly trailing his fingers along her spine. She looked at him with adoration, bringing her free hand up to brush some hair from his face as she stands on her toes. Connor meeting her in the middle so their lips touched, the hand he had holding hers tightened a second before letting it go to cup her face.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight 

They stayed like that for a while, before the kiss was broken. Connor pressing his forehead against Darya's, his hands still cradling her face. “Marry me?” The question was quiet, and Darya's eyes widened just a moment as they sparkled with tears. “Of course i will.”


End file.
